chainsofgredinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Newcomer?
Summary After investigating what articles were missing from their cart, Firali ran upstairs and notified the group that there had been a theft. The group found out that the tracks were too small to belong to an adult and decided to get Carter to investigate while the others went around to various pawn shops and more reputable stores to see if they could find their missing inventory. The group was a bit wary of Carter getting into trouble so they decided to have Johnny Ace Douglas guard him. While heading out, Carter decided to take 100 gold for himself and get information on Norim, the halfling brothel owner that bound him up the previously. Lippa mentioned that he mostly kept to himself and kept out of trouble. He also heard a rumour that some patrons were on the guards' shitlist which was due to them losing a fight in public, Lippa revealed that it was Verathis and Firali who had shamed the guards in combat. As Carter was about to leave he noticed a scruffy looking young man fawning over Lippa and asked about who he was as he left to join a table, Carter found out that the man was the son of farmer Hob and was surprised that the boy didn't have a noticeable reaction to Carter's mention of the afflicted goat that they kept penned up. Satisfied with his inquiry, Carter head to the seedier parts of Arpeon. Shortly after, Baldrick came downstairs Lippa greeted him trying to stifle a laugh at his hairless head. After a pause, Baldrick asked Lippa to keep some of their valuables in her safe. She mentioned that she couldn't tell them where it was but she would be glad to. Baldrick also asked who was on the guards' shitlist and Lippa told him what she had told Carter. Satisfied, Baldrick turned and headed towards his room, but not before asking Lippa who was on the guards' shitlist 4 more times until she started ignoring him. With Carter gone to scope out Blisterbark's, Verathis made his way to pawnshops and Firali & Baldrick headed to the apothecary and Droka Stonespout's armoury in order to obtain healing potions and upgrade their equipment. Upon conversing with the owner, they discovered that there were no potions or herbs available, but Baldrick offered coin to ppace an order, and just before leaving, Firali privately asked for a certain poison and was sold one that would cause anyone bowel issues. As Firali caught up to Baldrick, they headed to Droka's and asked for armour. they were shown a suitable selection and after some unsuccessful haggling, Droka mentioned that he could reduce prices if they were to advertise his shop on their equipment. In the end, Baldrick purchased a steel helm, and Firali purchased studded leather armour at a reduced price. Once the purchase was concluded, they both head back to the inn where Baldrick tried to annoy Lippa again but was ignored. While Carter scoped Blisterbark's he was unable to find any spare entrances and noticed that additional guards were put on the second story. He decided to head to a nearby pawnshop, where he purchased a dagger and noticed various items seemed to be familiar. He also tried to purchase a greater healing potion, but was told that it was held for someone else. He then decided to find a place to spy on the shop and saw who the potion customer was. He decided to follow the figure, a blue Dragonborn female. Carter followed her until she reached a group of rag tag outsiders and decided to listen in, he discovered that the group consisted of Sapphire Festival competitors and that they had just purchased up the last of the potions for the upcoming trials. One of the members, a female bard, noticed Carter eavesdropping and gestured to her fellow associates. After being questioned, Carter pretended to be enamoured by the Dragonborn and said some flatteries but soon left when she asked him to buy her friends a round of drinks. As he head back to the pawnshop he donned a disguise, wearing fake glasses and holding a newspaper in front of him. As a larger customer entered, Carter ducked and dived in behind him, hiding amongst the various racks. He waited for the man to leave (after hiding his laughter at the man wanting to purchase jewels for a local prostitute) and threw his dagger to get the shop owner's attention. As soon as he started threatening the Elf woman, Johnny Ace Douglas came in barking, preparing to back up his charge. Carter vaulted over the shop counter and told the owner he knew about stolen goods and the owner told him to stand down so that they may discuss it in a civilized manner. Carter heard the sounds of ceiling panels being slid and the cocking of crossbows but was not able to get JAD to calm down. JAD was shot with tranquillizer darts and went down. Carter not wanting to press his luck (much like Firali) ran out, grabbed JAD in his arms and escaped to the inn where he realized a burning sensation on his hand was that of a magical mark. The owner had cast Hunter's Mark on him. Meanwhile, Firali, Baldrick & Verathis had entered the tournament waiting area and were told to pick a number out of the hat for the second round of the trials. The second round consisted of 5 groups of 6 contestants, each presided over by one of the five judges. Baldrick was assigned to the Mayor, while Verathis and Firali were assigned to Kern, the Burning Keep Captain. Baldrick's group was told that they were to face giant spiders and had to retrieve eggs without killing any of the beasts guarding them. As they were being lowered into the magically generated forest Baldrick took a look at his group and determined who he thought was the weakest, as they strategized Baldrick grew wary of the monk and rogue in his team and decided to stay away from them. Once the gates opened, the group rushed forward while Baldrick slowed his pace, grabbed the weaker looking member (a fighter named Davo) and threw him several feet away while running to the edge. As many of the other contestants were caught in webbing, trapped by spiders, and incapacitated by their magical venom. The Tiefling rogue snuck ahead and grabbed an egg for him and his monk friend, while Baldrick feeling his rage lend him strength, knocked back a couple spiders and pushed back the largest one, letting it get distracted by the rogue before grabbing two eggs. At this point, Davo had finally reached the clutch and ran after Baldrick angrily (who was also being chased by a giant spider) and was screamed for vengeance. Baldrick promptly threw an egg back, which Davo deftly caught and realized that he had to run back to the safe zone. Baldrick and Davo both reached the safe zone where Davo collapsed, panting and Baldrick stood triumphant alongside the Tiefling. While Baldrick's group was recovering, Firali and Verathis were transported to their trial. They were to stand guard at 4 towers and 1 central tower with a flame burning on it. The group was to defend against raven-like humanoid creatures and ensure the flame was still burning. As the group made their preparations. Verathis took a corner tower while Firali took the central one. As soon as the trials started a flurry of 8 creatures flew in with crossbows and blades. The sorcerer on one of the corner towers was able to distract three while one of the contestants engaged the others with a crossbow. Verathis attempted to leap over the gap and reach the central tower but did not cover the distance, as he fell he managed to grab onto a handhold and scramble upwards to help defend the flame while Firali and another contestant took shots and avoided the creatures' ranged weapons. The sorcerer eventually ran out of spells and engaged in hand to hand combat, felling some creatures while another contestant was overrun and knocked unconscious. A contestant that saw Verathis reach the central tower attempted to jump the gap as well but fell to the snowy ground below, falling unconscious upon impact. As Verathis threw the last of his handaxes he felt vulnerable, not having any ranged spells at his disposal while Firali was attempting to shoot down the rapidly approaching creatures. One of the contestants alongside Firali was felled and Verathis rushed to heal her while Firali tried to fend off the last of the creatures. The sorcerer fell over and just as Verathis healed the downed ally one of the creatures took an orb and smashed it into the side of the tower. Firali managed to shoot down the last avian creature and braced himself as the orb released a gale, slicing Firali's crossed arms and knocking Verathis and the other contestant off the tower. Fortunately, Firali survived and the trial was over. As they were being healed they noticed that the rest of the trials had concluded and made their way back to their inn for long needed rest. Once the party reconvened at the inn (and Baldrick annoyed Lippa once more) Carter reported on his findings. The rest of the group was a bit upset with Johnny Ace Douglas getting hit but moved on to the next plan of action, getting Johnny Ace Douglas to sniff around their cart. Verathis cast Speak With Animal upon himself and talked to the dog, who told him that he smelled horses and young humans. JAD led the group to the stables and when Carter was told to stay with the dog and not cause trouble, he snuck off as the rest of the party approached one of the workers in the field who was leading horses to the stable. Upon approaching Firali noticed that the owner was Ellira, the Elven woman who approached him the night before. As Carter approached, he recognized the Elven woman as the one in the shop. The group stated that they knew they had been training thieves and selling stolen items. As Ellira became more and more distraught, another Elf approached from the orphanage, it was Ryna, the identical twin of Ellira and once she calmed her sister down and got her to go back inside she stated that the items were sold and the money was no longer with her. As the group became irate, she began threatening the group to call the guards. Fortunately the group threatened her enough to get her to back down, and demanded a discount in her shop and information as to where the money had gone. Ryna told them that she would think about a discount if they remained silent and said that Agos, the local Brownbelts guildmaster was given the gold in order to repair the part of the stables that was burnt down (by Carter). The group, satisfied that the transaction was recent began discussing their options as they head back to the inn, saying they could perhaps steal the gold back. As they finally settled down in their own beds, they noticed a note and enclosed was an invitation for brunch, from Norim. Kills None, but many magical foes were defeated. Loot * Steel Helm * Studded Leather * Poison of Bowel-Issues Category:Sessions